


I think you'd better thank Mr Cabot

by MatchaChocolate



Category: Reservoir Dogs (1992)
Genre: M/M, Threesome, conflicted/weird feelings during sex, slight manipulation but freddy is a willing participant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:34:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22931869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MatchaChocolate/pseuds/MatchaChocolate
Summary: this is complete blasphemy and freddy belongs to larry, but a freddy/vic/eddie threesome
Relationships: Freddy/Vic/Eddie, Mr. Blonde/"Nice Guy" Eddie Cabot, Mr. Blonde/Mr. Orange (Reservoir Dogs), Mr. Orange/"Nice Guy" Eddie (Reservoir Dogs), Mr. Orange/Mr. Blonde/Nice Guy Eddie (Reservoir Dogs)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 97





	I think you'd better thank Mr Cabot

Vic’s the one who orchestrates it, near the beginning right after the name scene before Freddy gets to know Larry, Vic and eddie are in bed after sex, and Vic’s like, “so who’s the skinny kid, Mr Orange”, and Eddie’s like, “some guy, petty dealer, we’ve never worked with him before but he came with a good referral”, and Vic’s like, “I just know the kid’s a fag, you see those looks he was throwing your dad’s friend, try and get him here”, and eddie’s unsure, he and vic have had threesomes with women in the past (where they both had to pretend they were only into her and not also each other) but this just seems different to him.

But Vic keeps pushing him so Eddie invites Orange back to Eddie’s place in the guise of it being a business thing, and Freddy’s secretly shitting himself b/c obvs Eddie is second in command and the Cabot heir so the LAPD wants him almost as much as Joe, plus Blonde is just intimidating (even if Freddy thinks he’s kinda hot, god why does he find dominate men so sexy, keep it down newandyke, don’t let your fag out, just do the job, you’re super cool)

And when he gets there Eddie leads him into an office and Blonde’s there, and Eddie starts going over the heist but Blonde keeps touching Freddy, not overtly at first just a hand on his shoulders and then both on his waist for a couple seconds to move him over a bit, and Freddy’s freaking out, why’s he doing this, Eddie doesn’t even seem to notice that Blonde’s manhandling him right in front of him. And Vic’s just getting bolder now and is standing behind Freddy and running his hands down Freddy’s side then thighs then over his crotch and pressing down on it, and this is right in front of Eddie who doesn’t even blink and just continues talking about the job, and then when he finishes what he’s saying, Blonde whispers in Freddy’s ear “I think you’d better thank Mr Cabot here, hm?” and forces Freddy to his knees.

And Freddy’s thinking, oh god oh shit they’ve figured it out, they know I'm a cop, they were both fucking with me and now they’re gonna shoot me in the head execution style but Eddie kinda goes “Vic …” in a voice he often uses to tell Vic to dial it down a bit, and Vic just shrugs n pulls Freddy up by his shirt (god god jesus he shouldn’t find it so hot how easy it is for this guy to manhandle him) and freddy’s thinking, what’s going on, maybe my covers not blown, maybe I’m gonna live after all, and then Vic pushes him towards Eddie slightly and suddenly Eddie’s lips are on his and they’re making out and he hadn’t thought about Eddie that way (tho he’d had a few good wanks over that mr white guy) but it’s been ages since he’s been kissed or even touched and Eddie’s a good kisser, he finds himself opening his mouth slightly and deepening the kiss, and Jesus Fuck he’s kissing Eddie fucking Cabot and then he sees Vic lean over his shoulder and nudge his head out of the way and then Vic and Eddie are kissing and a few other things are starting to click into place for Freddy, he’s part turned on and part massively relieved this office isnt going to be his murder scene.

So Vic and Eddie lead him to Eddie’s bedroom, and the bed is huge (coz eddie's a rich boy, crime boss's son) and Eddie lays down at the head of it with his head propped on a pillow while Vic kisses Freddy, he has to lean down to do so lol, and Vic started undressing Freddy while making out with him, and Freddy’'s kinda weak at the knees coz even if Blonde still scares him the submissive part of him would let him do anything, then Vic’s talking to Eddie, “I Wanna see him blow you” and Eddie rolls his eyes and says, “Vic he’s a person not a plaything, ask him”, and Vic turns to Freddy and cups his face in his hand and says in this soft voice (that still sounds dangerous to Freddy) “you wanna blow Eddie baby, you wanna suck him while I watch?” n having his face being caressed and being talked to like that brings Freddy down into a sort of subspace and he nods and then hes on all fours on the bed over Eddie’s legs, sucking his dick, and he can feel Blonde’s hands on his back encouraging him, moving up to rubbing between his shoulder blades, and then Blonde’s hand on the back of his head, pushes him down a bit and Freddy chokes, and Eddie says “Vic” in That Voice again and pushes Vic’s hands off Freddy. after that vic just lays on his side next to them watching them intently.

After Freddy makes Eddie come (he swallows it with both of them watching, which he usually does anyway, but he gets a feeling with these two like he doesnt have much choice in the matter), they all just kinda have their hands all over each other, and despite his reservations and still being scared, Freddys loving the attention from two guys at once, two pairs of hands touching him unpredictably, at one point eddie’s sucking his neck and playing with one of his nipples while Vic’s teasing the other nipple between his teeth, he’s embarrassed at how much he’s moaning and whining, and then Vic says to Eddie “wanna get him ready for me?” and Eddie rolls his eyes again and goes “ask HIM” and Vic does the same thing again, caressing the side of Freddys face and running his hand thru Freddy’s hair and cooing “you want Eddie to get you ready for me to fuck you hm?” and Freddy nods and tries to say yes but hes feeling so out of his element and slightly embarrassed that he stutters twice trying to get it out, but Vics like “aw, you’re cute” and moves Freddy so he’s on his back with his head on the pillow where Eddie started off, and again Freddy finds it so hot yet disconcerting how easy it is for this guy to manipulate and move his body.

And then Vic’s sucking at his neck and jaw and nips his earlob then his shoulder, it hurts a bit and Freddy thinks he even draws a bit of blood, but in the moment it feels so good, and he hears Eddie say “lift him up a bit” and feels Vics hands under his lower back lifting him up and pillow being slid under his arse to bring his hips up and then Eddie’s fingers are in him, stretching him, Freddy feels overwhelmed with Eddie’s fingers opening his arse while Vic has his mouth locked in a kiss that demands his full attention. And then Eddie beside them, pulling Vic’s head away from freddy and towards him for a quick kiss, and Freddy barely has time to register it before Vic’s between his legs, lifting them up, grabbing the lube that Eddie had tossed beside them and rubbing some over his cock, and then he’s got the head of his dick pressed against Freddy’s hole, he’s sliding in slower and gentler than Freddy thought he would, even tho it still hurts coz Vic's dick is in proportion to the rest of him, but he’s not being nearly as rough as Freddy expected, running his hands down Freddy’s sides, and it’s starting to feel really good, Freddy’s letting out lil groans and gasps, he hasn’t been fucked in a long time, the familiar pleasure-pain mix that he slightly hates himself for liking so much.

After a while Vic starts to speed up, grabbing his hips and doing some sharp shallow thrusts, laughing when Freddy whimpers, “oh you are cute, kid”, he’s leaning over freddy now, his arms on either side of Freddy’s head, sucking his neck, nipping him, it's gonna bruise but Freddy doesnt feel like he could say anything, ask him not to leave marks.

Vic’s not really looking at him, just staring down at where their bodies are meeting so Freddy closes his eyes for a bit, just trying to stop his thoughts and enjoy the fuck. He can hear Vic talking with Eddie and then Blonde’s thrusts start to stutter a bit, he hears him say something like “god Eddie … Eddie”, Freddy opens his eyes and Blonde’s still above him but is looking behind himself, he starts to stop a few times then presses deeper into Freddy, and hisses “Eddie…” again, and Freddy realises with a jolt that Eddie’s inside Blonde, fucking him while he’s fucking Freddy, and Eddie starts sharply thrusting and Freddy can see his hands moving around Blonde’s waist and stomach, every time Eddie thrusts it just drives Vic even deeper into Freddy.

Freddy’s whimpering a bit, and Vic laughs and goes “god this guy’s noisy” and Freddy feels embarrassed, he sees Vic turn his head and meet Eddie for a kiss, and Freddy desperately wants someone to kiss him, but doesn’t want to ask for it, and doesn’t want it to be from either of them.

Vic grabs Freddys dick and starts jerking him, making Freddy groan some more and Vic’s like “yeah, you like that don’t you baby, you love having my thick cock in you, hm?” and Freddy likes the dirty talk and feeling dominated, but he also feels slightly weird, Eddie’s arms are around Blonde and he’s kissing his neck and Freddy feels so so full yet bizarrely empty, like he’s just a prop for Blonde and Eddie’s lovemaking.

Vic turns and kisses Eddie again, then gives his attention back to Freddy, and is teasing him, “I wanna fuck you from behind next time … have you on your hands and knees, or bent over Eddie’s desk. Maybe we could even fuck you on Joe’s desk one day hm, would you like that baby? You’d like me fucking you hard over Joe Cabot’s desk, wouldn’t you, but if we made a mess you’d have to lap it all up” and Eddie makes a noise behind Vic that he definitely does NOT approve of that idea and he slams into Vic hard and Vic grunts but he’s still grinning widely, and god Freddy shouldn’t find his fucked up dirty talk as hot as he does, but its no more fucked up than this whole situation is already.


End file.
